Reprendre à Zéro
by Kohem
Summary: Sam et Dean chasseraient un Wendigo. Tout est dans le conditionnel parce que ces dizaines de morts inexpliquées s'avèrent être en réalité une énième Apocalypse dont cette fois-ci les frères Winchester n'ont pas les moyens de lutter. La seule option ? Reprendre à zéro. Parce que la Mort est à leur trousse et le destin d'un monde une fois encore entre leurs mains. TFW - No pairing.
1. Prologue - Le Drame

Bonjour à tous,

Je reviens avec une fiction que je voulais à tout prix lancer avant le début de la saison 15 (idéalement, j'aimerai que sa parution soit avant la conclusion de la série mais on avisera). Il s'agit d'une fin possible pour SPN ou du moins comme elle aurait pu être selon moi. Elle ne prend pas en compte les saisons 13 et 14, il n'y a ni pairing ni spoil ; un rating T pour l'ambiance peut-être, et encore...

NB : Prêter attention aux dates qui auront une certaine importance, encore plus pour le prologue.

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à bientôt j'espère.

~XDLodidi

* * *

PROLOGUE

LE DRAME

.*.

_1er Novembre 1983, Lawrence, Kansas._

.

Mary Winchester fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit, alertée par des gémissements via le _babyphone_. Elle se redressa non sans un soupir de fatigue puis se tourna légèrement vers John. Son mari dormait à côté d'elle, ronflant un peu trop fort mais elle avait toujours été rassuré par la profondeur de son sommeil, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Elle tourna le réveil dans un froncement de sourcils, étonné de l'heure : 3h 40. Sammy, son petit dernier à qui l'on fêtera ses six mois le lendemain n'avait pas vraiment de raison de pleurer. Elle lui avait déjà donné son boire à 3h. Son fils, réglé comme une horloge, n'aurait dû se réveiller qu'à 5h 15.

Les pleurs s'étaient déjà calmés et elle n'entendait plus son fils qui avait dû se rendormir mais elle se décida à aller le voir, inquiète de ce réveil imprévu. La vie lui avait appris à être méfiante alors c'est un peu pressé qu'elle ouvrît la chambre de son benjamin et découvrit avec horreur qu'un homme était dos à elle devant le berceau.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Éloignez-vous de mon fils !

L'homme eut comme un sursaut, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à être interrompu. Sa silhouette était bien visible devant la fenêtre à la lueur tamisée de la lune par les rideaux blanc. Il était particulièrement grand, avec un dos large légèrement courbé qui donnait l'impression d'une faucheuse et effraya Mary.

Avec une lenteur presque excessive, il se tourna de moitié vers elle, laissant apparaître son visage partiellement caché derrière des cheveux longs. C'est ensuite que Mary vit qu'il portait son enfant, calé dans son bras gauche, la tête de Sam contre sa poitrine. Il venait de se rendormir et si Sam semblait s'être laissé bercé par cet homme, Mary ne voyait, elle, que la lame argentée scintillante dans la semi-obscurité tout près du visage rond de son fils.

La terreur en travers de la gorge, elle tenta de s'approcher d'un autre pas mais il fit un geste brusque de cette main droite, approchant le couteau vers la nuque de Sam dans un avertissement et lui intimant de ne plus s'avancer. Mary s'exécuta sur le champ, un sanglot réprimé par ses mains pressées contre ses lèvres.

\- Je vous en prie ! supplia-t-elle dans un souffle.

L'inconnu lui lança un regard appuyé et finit par abaisser la lame un peu plus loin de son fils même si toujours trop menaçant. Il reporta son attention vers Sam et sembla se perdre dans la contemplation du visage doux de son fils. Elle le vit avoir un faible sourire plein d'amertume et ça lui coupa le souffle parce qu'il avait l'air en détresse. Doucement il caressa la joue du nourrisson de son pouce droit, geste auquel Mary ne put retenir un cri étouffé parce que le couteau était là, tout proche du ventre de son trésor.

A son gémissement il ferma les paupières, abaissa son arme et réinstalla doucement Sam dans son bras pour le serrer plus fortement contre lui. Et elle comprit qu'il n'était pas un simple voleur ou truand parce qu'il y avait de l'amour dans ce geste. Il leva le visage en arrière, ses cheveux se dégageant enfin totalement de son visage, laissant voir des traits fins, un nez droit, un front large, des cernes immenses qui soulignaient ses yeux d'un vert ambré brillant aux rayons de la lune. Et Mary était subjugué parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

\- Ecoutez ! fit-elle pour attirer son attention. Je-… Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venu faire mais-

Elle s'interrompit quand il reporta son attention sur le bébé qui s'était rapproché de lui.

\- Je vous en prie... plaida-t-elle au bord des larmes.

\- Je suis désolé...

Et ça semblait si sincère.

\- Quoi que vous ayez l'intention de faire, vous n'y êtes pas obligé !

L'étranger planta alors pour la première fois ses yeux dans les siens, ils étaient pétillant comme s'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant des larmes ne s'y agglutinent, mais le regard qu'elle reçut était si intense, si résolu, si franc. Il allait le faire en conclut-elle.

\- Ne faites pas ça, je vous en supplie, sa voix se terminant dans un sanglot.

Il eut un sourire pauvre, empli de tristesse et compatissant comme s'il… Comme s'il voulait la rassurer.

\- Pardonne-moi…

\- Ne faîtes pas ça !

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose quand il lâcha un grognement rude. Il resserra Sam contre lui et camoufla au mieux son visage dans son épaule mais trop tard, Mary les avait vu. Ces yeux qui lui avaient semblé si vivant et familier, l'espace d'un instant était devenu deux grandes billes noires.

\- Vous- !

Mary s'était avancée en courant vers l'inconnu qui leva vivement son couteau. Un grand cri déchira le silence de la maison, réveillant John en sursaut.

\- MARY !

.

.*.-.*.

_1er Novembre 2017, Lawrence, Kansas._

.

\- Sammy !

Dean était arrivé dans la pièce à grand pas, fronçant ses sourcils d'une manière à laquelle l'interpellé avait bien trop souvent eu à faire face.

_C'est la dernière fois… _pensa ledit Sammy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda l'aîné en s'approchant vivement.

Sam lui fit signe de s'arrêter, Dean s'exécuta aussitôt et ce simple fait lui fit gonfler le cœur d'étranges sentiments. Il baissa les yeux sur son grand frère, ses grands yeux ouverts malgré la fatigue flagrante. Sam remarqua les tâches de rousseurs parsemant ses pommettes, les trouvant plus visible qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Sammy ? » répéta son grand-frère avec malaise.

\- Dean… Je suis désolé.

Sam vint poser sa grande main contre la nuque de son frère. Ce dernier eut un mouvement d'incompréhension, il pencha très légèrement la tête d'un côté, chercha à se détacher de ce contact mais fut choquer de voir les larmes lui tomber sur les joues.

« Ça va bien se passer » jura Sam. « Ce sera douloureux mais c'est pour le mieux » assura-t-il.

.

.*.-.*.

_En Enfer, le 2 novembre 2017_

.

Sam s'était retourné vers son frère des larmes bien que discrètes, s'écoulaient sans plus de retenues sur ses joues, des yeux emplis d'une inquiétude sincère et d'une douleur intense de revivre encore une fois ce qui sans doute était la pire des tortures à ses yeux mais avec un léger sourire plein d'espoir parsemant délicatement ses lèvres.

\- Sammy ! s'écria Dean comme il put.

Sa voix était étranglée à la fois par le souffle qui lui manquait, par la douleur qu'il ressentait mais aussi par l'horreur qui le gagnait. Il s'accrocha fermement au _trench-coat_ de Castiel qui le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, son état physique se dégradant de plus en plus.

Il était l'heure. L'heure de la fin. Et l'espoir d'un renouveau.

L'ange laissa glisser son regard céleste sur Dean qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne cherchait pas à les camoufler, il n'en avait pas la force physique ou morale, Dean n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Dean était mourant.

**.**

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à commenter, vos impressions sont importantes et ça fait toujours plaisir.


	2. C1 - En Chasse

Bonsoir à tous,

Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire, désolée il est encore assez court même si à vrai dire ils auront tous un peu près cette longueur. Je suis déjà contente de pouvoir publier autre chose que des One-Shot alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ces petits chapitres

Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, je vais garder un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (le samedi soir).

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je vais changer de pseudo (je me lasse de celui-ci ) pour Kohem d'ici la fin de l'année.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit quelque chose avant de partir ;)

~XDLodidi

* * *

Chapitre 1

EN CHASSE…

.

_Quinze jours plus tôt, le 17 Octobre 2017, quelque part au milieu de la Forêt Nationale de Cherokee dans l'Etat de Tennessee._

.

Les frères Winchester arpentent prudemment les sentiers battus de la Forêt de Shoshone. Dean comme toujours devant son cadet, fusil en main à la recherche d'un Wendigo ou peut-être qu'ils sont deux, ils n'en savent trop rien à vrai dire.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve leur putain de planque, la nuit commence à tomber.

\- On devrait y être dans quatre kilomètres, Dean.

\- Je la sens pas cette histoire, Sammy. Y'a un truc qui cloche.

\- C'est trop simple.

Dean se retourne vers son petit-frère qui a le nez toujours plongé dans la carte. Il fait un signe de main pour dire de prendre le chemin de droite et l'aîné s'exécute.

\- Alors pourquoi on y va ? demande ce dernier après avoir repris un rythme soutenu.

\- Parce que ce Wendigo ou qu'importe ce que c'est a presque décimé tous les randonneurs du parc national c'est-à-dire près de 13 personnes en l'espace d'une semaine. On doit l'arrêter, conclue Sam avec pragmatisme.

\- Ouais mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va nous arriver une merde.

\- Il nous arrive toujours des merdes, Dean.

Ce dernier qui s'est arrêté pour tenter de convaincre son frère de retrousser chemin, le dévisage. Ce n'est pas franchement en son habitude de vouloir abandonner une chasse, même quand elles se trouvent être très compliqué mais son instinct n'a de cesse de tirer la sonnette d'alarme depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans cette forêt. D'ailleurs, cela l'étonne beaucoup que Sam ne ressente pas la même chose, il a toujours été plus sensible que lui à ces auras de menace, le sang de démon étant sans nulle doute la cause de ce sorte de sixième sens.

« Tu avances ou je passe devant ? demande son cadet d'un ton presque ennuyé.

Dean se pince la lèvre et s'impose devant son cadet pour que celui-ci ne prenne pas les devants. Il entend ce dernier soupirer.

\- Je suis pas rassuré Sammy, tu sais que maintenant on ne va plus pouvoir revenir d'entre les morts avec Billie qui nous surveille.

\- Je sais.

Ils avancent encore en silence jusqu'à temps que Sam pose une main rude sur l'épaule de son grand-frère. Dean se retourne et ferme la bouche en voyant l'air soucieux de son cadet et qui lui présente son doigt sur ses lèvres. Dean hausse des sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passe. Pour toute réponse, Sam retire la sécurité de son arme et vient coller son dos contre celui de son grand-frère, pointant son arme face à lui.

Dean en fait de même et regarde tout autour de lui, attentif à chaque son suspect sans rien y voir. Il n'y a même pas de vent ou d'oiseau qui chante. Rien d'autre que le silence et l'immobilité. C'est inquiétant en un sens, mais c'était déjà le cas quatre heure auparavant quand ils ont foulé un premier pied dans la forêt. L'aîné Winchester ne pressant rien de menaçant et commence à s'inquiéter du fait que Sam semble convaincu de l'inverse. Il a légèrement baissé son colt quand il sent tous les muscles dorsaux de Sam se raidir subitement. Instinctivement Dean se retourne et passe devant son petit-frère, un bras au-dessus de sa poitrine dans un réflexe de protection.

\- Y'a ri-

Un grognement bestiale lui coupe la parole et lui file des frissons dans tout le corps. Les frères Winchesters restent un certain temps immobile jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau Sam se sente davantage menacé. Il attrape violemment la veste de cuir de son grand-frère, le tirant un peu vers l'arrière pour lui intimer de courir tandis qu'il étouffe dans un sifflement une douleur dont il n'est pas capable de déterminer la provenance.

Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien et pourtant Dean entend sans peine le souffle rapide, et la chaleur que cela dégage contre son genoux et ce grognement...

\- Une chose est sûre, chuchote-t-il en reculant d'un pas, c'est pas un Wendigo !

A ces mots, les Winchesters partent au pas de course, déambulent à toute vitesse dans la forêt, coursés de près par ce monstre inconnu et invisible.

.

Par véritable chance, les frères s'engouffrent dans la Chevrolet sans une seule blessure. Dean ne tarde pas longtemps à démarrer pour partir loin des routes de forêt. Quelques kilomètres plus tard il arrête la voiture sur le bas-côté d'une route déserte. La nuit est tombée presque sans prévenir quand il sort de l'Impala imité aussi vite par Sam qui reprend encore un peu son souffle, comme sonné par la douleur fulgurante qu'il a soudainement ressentie.

\- C'était quoi ? demanda Sam qui en a encore des frissons dans le dos.

\- J'en sais rien. Tu n'as rien ?

Dean se précipite vers son petit-frère, attrape son visage qu'il scrute. Sam, d'un mouvement de tête, se défait de ses doigts, visiblement contrarié.

\- J'ai rien Dean.

Dean fronce brièvement des sourcils, pas convaincu pour un sou. Sam lui répond par un léger sourire et se frotte le visage d'une main particulièrement lasse.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait un truc, reprend-t-il.

\- C'est trop facile. Qu'importe ce que c'était, j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous a laissé partir.

\- J'vais pas m'en plaindre, crache Dean derrière une canette de bière tout juste ouverte.

\- Oui mais pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée. On va retourner au motel et revoir au peigne fin tout ce qu'on a, on trouvera bien des réponses.

Il lève une main, proposant à son frère une bière que Sam refuse en secouant la tête.

\- Ça va ? demande finalement Dean. « Tu es pâle à en faire peur.

\- Je-

Sam s'attrape le front esquissant une grimace retenant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Sammy ?

Dean se précipite vers son cadet qui prend appuie sur l'Impala.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien d'un coup...

\- Quoi ?

Dean n'a pas le temps de poser une question de plus, Sam se laisse tomber à genoux et se met à vomir, longuement.

**. **

**A SUIVRE**

**.**

* * *

A dans deux semaines pour la suite, profiter du week-end et à bientôt j'espère.


	3. C2 - Mauvais Augure

Bonjour à tous,

Je publie avec un petit peu de retard le chapitre 2 de cette histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous en pensez et on se retrouve dans 2 semaines pour le chapitre 3.

Je rappelle que d'ici la fin de l'année, je changerais de pseudo donc pas de panique ^^

~Biz

XDLodidi

* * *

Chapitre 2

MAUVAIS AUGURE

.

_18 Octobre 2017, dans un motel aux abords de la ville de Beach Mountain._

.

Dean est debout contre la cloison qui sépare la chambre de la salle de bain. Il tape frénétiquement du pied, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, mordillant d'un air absent et inconscient sa lèvre inférieure avec en prime ce froncement de sourcils qui plonge son visage dans une mine soucieuse.

Doucement il frappe contre la porte en bois de la salle d'eau.

\- Tout va bien là-dedans ? demande-t-il à l'intention de son frère.

Il ne reçoit aucune réponse et Dean se décolle du mur. Il attend encore quelques secondes puis n'y tient plus et entre. C'est sans vraiment grande surprise qu'il voit Sam assis par terre, au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Il se met à la hauteur de son cadet, pose délicatement sa main sur son dos.

\- Sammy...

Ledit Sammy relève des yeux rougis par l'épuisement, son front est trempé, ses cheveux gras lui collent contre ses joues, ses mains tremblent alors qu'il s'agrippe à la fonte. Dean lui caresse doucement le visage, écrasant les gouttes de sueurs et les perles de larmes au coins de ses cils. Il a beaucoup de fièvre. Beaucoup trop.

\- Faut que tu prennes une douche, tu es plein de sueur, tu pues le vomit et tu as de la fièvre.

Dean l'aide à se lever et à se déshabiller. Sam fait au mieux mais il est souvent pris de vertige et semble s'épuiser à lever ce serait-ce qu'une jambe. C'est au prix d'un effort qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir aussi immensément qu'il entre dans la cabine de douche.

Dean ferme la cabine, laisse à son frère l'intimité qu'il lui a réclamé malgré sa difficulté à rester debout. Sam a vomi toute la nuit. Il n'a pas eu une heure de répit et lui non plus mais il s'en fou royalement. Ce qui le frustre véritablement c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est lié à leur affaire ou non.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne lui plait pas, mais vraiment pas.

Dean a beau réfléchir, il n'a jamais entendu parler d'un Sam malade. Un Sam cloué au lit parce qu'il est blessé, oui. Sam avec une énorme fièvre parce qu'il est stressé, d'accord. Sam qui s'est pris une cuite et évacue son repas, des fois. Mais jamais Sam a été malade. Pas un rhume ou une seule gastro, ni une otite ou une grippe.

Sam n'est jamais malade. Il ne l'est jamais sauf quand la magie et le surnaturel y est pour quelque chose.

.

Sam a le dos voûté, une main contre les dalles blanches de la cabine et laisse l'eau couler sur sa peau pâle. Les vomissements ne se sont pas arrêtés de la nuit et il est éreinté. Si au début, ce n'était rien d'autre que son repas et ensuite de la bile quand son estomac c'était totalement vidé ça n'avait pas durée très longtemps. Quelques heures plus tard, ça n'avait plus rien de "normal", si on omettait qu'il n'était jamais malade.

Sam avait craché du sang.

Il avait prétendu que Dean le dérangeait à être derrière lui sans jamais le quitter du regard. Il avait haussé le ton et Dean était parti sous sa demande lâchant un « je suis juste à côté, tu m'appelles si tu as besoin » et le cadet lui avait seulement répliqué d'aller dormir et de ne pas s'occuper de lui, chose qu'il savait pertinemment que Dean ne ferait pas.

Il s'était vite félicité de l'avoir renvoyé parce qu'à peine vingt minutes plus tard, c'est il-ne-sait-combien de litre de sang qu'il a régurgité.

Un soupir las s'échappa de sa gorge en feu. Sam se demande pourquoi ce genre de merde lui arrive à chaque fois. Il est fatigué de devoir régler ce genre de soucis de santé paranormaux.

\- Sammy ?

Dean est encore une fois très inquiet. Dean est toujours inquiet pour lui. Sam se demande combien de temps ça va encore durer. Au second appel de son aîné, il attrape une serviette qu'il noue à sa taille sans prendre la peine de s'éponger et sort ne voulant pas davantage nourrir l'inquiétude de son grand-frère.

\- Ouais ?

\- Habilles-toi ! lâche Dean d'un ton maternel et réprobateur à la vue de l'eau dégoulinante sur ses épaules.

Dean lui tend son pyjama alors qu'il s'arme de sa propre serviette pour essorer ses cheveux trempés. Sam se dégage, mécontent que son frère le prenne encore pour le gamin qu'il n'est plus.

\- Je ne vais pas me coucher Dean. Il faut qu'on règle cette affaire.

\- Ça attendra.

Sam le considère un moment, secoue la tête et jette le pyjama à son frère pour se chercher des vêtements et continuer à enquêter.

« Sam. Tu dois dormir.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, des gens meurent.

\- Des gens meurent tous les jours, Sammy. Maintenant reposes-toi.

Le jeune Winchester le regarde sans un mot. Il sait être la plus grande priorité de son grand-frère. Mais l'être même quand une bête invisible vient de tuer une quinzaine de personne en l'espace d'une semaine, Sam s'en trouve mal à l'aise. Il veut le lui faire remarquer mais Dean le devance.

« Ecoute Sammy, je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de remettre à plus tard cette affaire mais je ne peux pas te laisser venir avec moi. Tu vas te coucher, moi je reprends tout depuis le début.

Dans un soupir, Sam s'allonge sur les draps de son lit signifiant bien qu'il se repose mais qu'il ne va pas dormir pour autant et surtout qu'il va bosser autant que son aîné sur cette affaire. Le regard franc de son cadet contraint Dean à le laisser faire.

.

\- Reprenons depuis le début, propose Dean assis sur une chaise en face de Sam à moitié assis sur son lit, des dizaines de papier autour de lui.

\- Ce truc prend en chasse tous les campeurs qui s'aventure dans la forêt. Tous n'ont pas encore été retrouvé mais pour ceux dont on a rapatrié le corps, les blessures étaient sensiblement identiques. Quelques morsures extrêmement profondes, des griffures beaucoup trop profondes et espacées pour un loup-garou et ce symbole.

\- Tout laisse à penser un Wendigo donc, mis à part ce truc... Complète Dean en regardant le symbole qu'il a dessiné sur papier après leur visite à la morgue de la ville. « J'arrive vraiment pas à savoir ce que c'est et sa signification. »

Sam tend sa main, l'air de dire à son aîné qu'il s'occupe de faire quelques recherches supplémentaires à ce sujet. Il s'agit d'une sorte de croix gammée mais dont les branches sont bien moins droites et ressemblent à des serpents ou des flammes et se terminent par un cercle.

« Mais maintenant on est sûr que c'est pas un Wendigo. C'était trop petit et surtout les Wendigos ne peuvent pas être invisible. »

\- Partons de là, suggère Sam. « Qu'est-ce qu'on connaît qui est invisible à l'œil nu, qui mord et griffe ? »

\- On peut éliminer fantômes ou poltergeists.

\- Un chien de l'Enfer ? propose Sam.

\- Mais il faudrait que tous ces gens aient vendu leur âme...

\- Peut-être qu'il est incontrôlable et qu'il prend l'âme de tous ceux qu'il croise ?

\- Je vais aller demander à Crowley, peut-être qu'un de ses toutous s'est enfuit…

Sam acquiesce lentement. Dean s'approche, place sa main fraîche sur le front de son frère.

\- T'as de la fièvre Sammy, faut vraiment que tu dormes maintenant. S'il-te-plait.

Sam n'a pas le cœur à l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire, il se couche et s'endort aussitôt. Il fera les recherche sur ce symbole étrange demain.

**.**

**A SUIVRE**

**.**

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui? Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end pour ceux qui ne sont pas en vacances et à bientôt.

Faites-vous plaisir en commentaire et on se revoit Samedi dans 2 semaines !


End file.
